The present invention relates generally to electrical motor/generators, and more particularly to machines including superconducting windings.
Typically, designs for superconducting electric machines include a superconducting field coil installed on the rotor. The superconducting coil is maintained at a temperature below its critical temperature using a continuous supply of cryogenic fluid, such as liquid helium (He) for conventional superconductors and liquid nitrogen (N2) or neon (Ne) for high temperature superconductors (HTS). In order to cool the field coil, the cryogenic fluid is typically supplied to the superconducting field coil from a stationary cryocooler through a transfer coupling that is coupled to one end of the rotor. The transfer coupling channels the cryogenic fluid from a stationary portion to a rotating portion of the rotor. The cryogenic fluid is then routed through a cooling loop thermally coupled to the superconducting field coil and then back to the transfer coupling for return to the stationary cryocooler. This transfer of cryogenic fluid from a stationary cryocooler to a rotating cooling loop adds considerable complexity to the overall system design.
In addition, installation of a superconducting field coil on the rotor subjects the superconducting field coil to substantial thermal stresses, centrifugal stresses, and electrical design challenges. One such electrical design challenge is providing an electrical connection through the rotor to power the superconducting field coil. Accordingly, designing, fabricating and operating such a rotor may be difficult. For example, the superconducting coils, especially HTS coils, may be sensitive to mechanical strain. Specifically, because the coils are coupled to the rotor, the coils may be subjected to centrifugal forces that may cause strains and degrade the performance of the superconductor. In addition, because the coil is maintained at a cryogenic temperature, an elaborate support system may be needed to maintain the coil in position against the centrifugal forces while preserving the integrity of the thermal insulation between the coil and the parts of the rotor at ambient temperature.
To overcome these issues, a radial flux homopolar inductor alternator (HIA) machine has been proposed, as described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/444,253, filed May 21, 2003, titled “METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR ASSEMBLING HOMOPOLAR INDUCTOR ALTERNATORS INCLUDING SUPERCONDUCTING WINDINGS.” More recently, an axial-flux superconducting machine structure employing stationary field coils was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,724, titled “SUPERCONDUCTING ROTATING MACHINES WITH STATIONARY FIELD COILS AND AXIAL AIRGAP FLUX.” By attaching the superconducting field coil to the stator, these designs overcome the above-discussed problems presented by superconducting machines employing field coils installed on the rotor. Advantages of the axial-flux stationary superconducting field coil structure over the radial flux design include improved torque density and more effective use of machine volume, by virtue of the higher ratio of airgap to machine volume. However, the relatively small usable airgap is a design challenge presented by the radial flux HIA design. The axial-flux stationary superconducting field coil structure employs a split stator, which adds to the complexity of the machine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a machine with improved performance characteristics, such as increased torque density, increased reliability, less-complex designs, improved manufacturability, and better field coil positions.